The Doctor's Daughter- Taking of a Pond
by StarkyGirl
Summary: Part one of The Doctor and his Daughter series. The Doctor has a daughter to take care of but it seems that someone else knows about the little girl. Will the Doctor and River be able to keep their Little Pond in their hands or will she be stolen from them for good?


**This is my first Fanfic, it has been posted within my pages on Facebook from RP's that have gone on. I've now decided I would like to share them with a wider audience. So here it is! The start of The Doctor and his Daughter series. ****Also I do not own the Doctor Who series or anything to do with Marvel as well, I simply own the character Ella-Marie Stark.**

...

The blue crayon glided over the white paper with ease, a scribble forming the idea that rested in the little girl's head. Her father watched her with much intent, amazed that she was barely six years old and she was already learning so fast. In the eyes of the Gallifreyans, Ella would still be a baby, in the eyes of the humans, she was just out of her toddler years. He smiled to himself with much pride.

Another line down the page and the blue box was already on it's way to looking like the TARDIS that she lived in. Humming to herself, a small smile on her face and feeling safe knowing her daddy was at her side, left her to be carefree. Recently there had been bumps and dents in her life, especially since her mother returned from wherever she kept disappearing to. Ella placed the blue crayon down and picked up a green once before scribbling some grass under the blue rectangle on her paper. "Sweetie" River had called out from the other side of the console to Ella's father, whom in return answered without looking away from Ella's creation on her lap "Yes River?"  
"I was wondering if we should go for lunch?" Ella glanced up at the word lunch, her smile grew a little, she loved it when they went for lunch. "Excellent idea!" The Doctor clapped his hands together, leaned forward and kissed Ella on the forehead before rushing over to the console.

The madman, that's what they called him. Ella placed her drawing implements down and watched as her father began hitting buttons and pulling levers in order to send the Time machine on its way to wherever he chose to go this time. The Doctor glanced up at Ella and grinned. "You know the drill Pond!" He grinned insanely as he watched his little girl grab the railing she was sitting near. Ella had enjoyed moments like this, the noise of the TARDIS echoing throughout the room, her mother demanding he took the breaks off. "They're boringers! Blue boringers!" He would insist every time River hit them. Today was different though, for a moment the box shook, rattling her bones as it did before dying out to a low hum. "Oh..." The Doctor glanced up at the centre tube that erupted out of the console. An eyebrow raised at River, who also had an eyebrow raised asked "Why are we not moving?" The Doctor shrugged at his wife's question before racing round to the scanner and tapping buttons on the loosely wired up keyboard. "No..." He whispered, catching River's attention. Ella merely watched from the railing that she had now let go of.

River rushed to her husband's side, her jaw tensed up. "Is that what I think it is?" She glanced at The Doctor who was now scratching his chin a little before re-adjusting his bow tie. "Skaro custody shield, version 1-9." He tapped the screen, seeing the almost transparent, orange force field encase the TARDIS in a bubble. River gulped, looking at Ella than at him. "Dalek tech?" River whispered to him. Her husband shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Yes but no... it is Dalek tech but it's stolen... or borrowed... more likely stolen." His jaw tightened too, panic overcoming him. "Grab some things, I'm getting us out of here before they open up an oxygen line in order to get to our door."  
River nodded, waving Ella over. The young girl trundled over to her mother, confused and a little worried as to what was going on. She glanced at her father who smiled at her, of course though the smile was of reassurance, reassurance that he had not believed himself.

Her mother began to pack things into a small, tattered suitcase. First went some pictures of her little girl and her parents. River held one for a moment before shoving it in the case. Secondly, a battered sonic screwdriver was added, alongside a few letters. River had made sure she had everything prepared in case something like this had happened. Since the last threat of herself being taken from Rory and Amy, she put in place every fool proof plan she could think of. "Ella sweetie, go to daddy for a moment ok" She nodded to the door that Ella was standing beside, her curls falling in her eyes as she turned to the small case before her, letting a tear slip down her cheek.

Ella rushed into console room, the TARDIS shaking for a brief moment, forcing her to stumble over and nearly falling to the floor. Her father glanced up at her, his hand furiously hitting a button before him. "Ella I need you to do something for me" Ella bit her lower lip, a little worried to what he wanted. "I need you to pull that lever down over there ok" The Doctor pointed to a small green lever that sat at eye level of a six year old, just low enough for her to reach. She stumbled over to it, another shake of the TARDIS rumbled out. Ella fell against the lever and pulled it down as her father reached up across the console and also pulled a secondary lever.

For a moment the place was quite, The Doctor silent also. He straightened up, readjusting his tie before strolling round to the scanner and mumbled to himself. Ella sat down on the floor, she was tired and scared, completely clueless to what was going on. The Doctor paced round to her and knelt down "Come here sweetheart" His voice kind and soft, she instantly crawled over to him and fell into his arms, hiding her face in his jacket. Ella loved that jacket a lot, so warm and comfy, mind you she loved the bow tie too. He pulled the jacket round her, holding his daughter to his chest and kissed her forehead "It'll be ok" He whispered as River came hurtling down the stairs. "All packed" She cleared her throat, the tear stain upon her cheek.

The Doctor stood up, Ella in one of his arms, the other reaching up to wipe River's cheek. "It's ok, we'll get out of this. It's what we do" He chuckled softly, so fake yet he needed to reassure them both. River reached over to Ella and gently stroked Ella's hair. "I know" A bang came from doors. The Doctor's hearts practically stopped for a moment, frozen to the spot in fear. "I thought…" His words were cut short as the doors flew open, two men in gas masks, guns in hand. "Give us the girl" The Doctor stepped back, handing Ella to River and stepping in front of them to protect them. "I suggest you leave" The Doctor's voice became harsh, stern… cold.

The men stepped into the blue box, unphased by what they saw. "The girl… now" The taller of the two spoke, gun aimed at The Doctor with anticipation. Behind them came more men, more men in masks. "Hydra…" The Doctor's eyes narrowed at them, he was sure that they were not about any more. "Let me guess, someone paid you a handsome fee to retrieve my daughter here?" His jaw clenched, fists tightened. One of the men stepped forward, gesturing for the men to come in and surround them. About ten or so men marched in, forming a circle round the family. The Doctor barely moved, his eyes on the leader before him. River on the other hand held Ella close, shielding her eyes from any potential threat.

The leader smirked a little "You've heard of us?" His accent was a broad Irish one, a hint of sarcasm to his tone. The Doctor nodded at the question. "A group knocked down to size in World War two… how are you doing so well still" He raised an eyebrow, if he could just stall them long enough to get his sonic from his jacket and figure a way to get them out.  
His hand edged up to his outside pocket. "So who sent you? Why did they send you?" Ella heard her father talking, he sounded so cold and heartless. She'd never heard him like this before. River's grip tightened round Ella, fear washing over her. Normally River was cool in situations like this but being a mother made everything different.

"The same people that intended to take Miss. Pond here" The leader smirked at River who was now desperately clinging to her daughter. The Doctor scoffed a little "Madame Kovarian and the silence are long gone so why are you saying they are the ones paying you this time round?" It was true though, he'd defeated the culprits last time round, of course it was all rather complicated than now. "Oh they're still around, they've found a new way of getting rid of you." The leader still smirked while the other men had their guns aimed at the family in silence. "It's not wise… she's too old now."  
"We've been hunting you long enough to know that she's still usable. The little Gallifreyan of yours" He gestured to Ella, still in River's arms. The Doctor scoffed, the sonic now in his hands and hidden up his sleeve. "You know… I'd hate to end this talk but I have more important things to do" With that he raised the sonic, hit the button on the side and allowed the high pitched whir ring out in the TARDIS. "GERONIMO"

Suddenly the box began to power up, now that the custody shield was down, it was able to slip into any vortex it could. The shake they received from the sudden power up forced men to stumble back, falling out the door into the vacuumed space outside. River instantly grabbed a railing, keeping Ella to her so she didn't fall out either. Once all me were out, The Doctor fell over to the doors and shut them "Hit the red buttons!" River did as she was told, and with her free hand, she pushed the buttons required. The TARDIS smashed into a Time Vortex before crash landing in a small road.

"Well it's safe to say that we're alive" The Doctor jumped to his feet, straightening his jacket and rushing to the scanner. River straightened up also, finally placing Ella on the floor. "Thankfully."  
"Oh darn…" The Doctor cut River's trail of thought off "It seems they followed. However if my co-ordinates were right, we should be outside that little old ladies house" River raised an eyebrow. "Lady?"  
"Lottie, lovely woman. Met her when we had that little issue with the silence over in the USA in the 50's" He grinned at River for a moment only to let it fade when he saw her expression. River looked tired, incredibly upset and at the same time angered. It was times like this that The Doctor was afraid of her. "Right, and she can look after Ella?" They had spoken of someone to take care of Ella for a long time now, knowing that every step they had taken floor the past six years, someone else was following behind them. The Doctor shuffled over to River and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Of course, I trust her completely. Ella will be fine" He smiled at her, stroking his wife's cheek before glancing down at Ella.

"Right then little miss." The Doctor bent down to Ella and placed his hands on her shoulders "Mummy and daddy have to go for awhile. You know how we normally do?" Ella nodded, she knew that drill all too well. "Good girl, well this time you have to stay with Lottie ok. She'll look after you until we get rid of the monsters ok" He ruffled her hair, Ella giggling a little as he did. Ella was normally a quiet girl but right now she had to ask her father one thing "What if you are gone for long time?" She had feared that one day her parents may never return.  
"We won't, I promise" He smiled at her.  
"But Ella doesn't want to forget" She'd seen it before on her adventures, people forgetting their loved ones because something awful happened. "Then daddy will give Ella his jacket, it means daddy will have to come back then or he'll get cold" He chuckled softly, taking off his tweed blazer and wrapping it round Ella's shoulders. Ella giggled a little, her arms slipping into the sleeve, allowing the jacket to engulf her in warmth. River smiled kindly, she loved it when her husband doted on their daughter.

"Right… time to get you into a warm bed" The Doctor chuckled, grasping Ella's little case and heading to the door, his hand in Ella's. Ella glanced up at him then at River who was just behind them "I love you both" Ella grinned at them. She'd say it every time they parted, just in case. "And we love you too Ella" River replied, a warming, motherly smile on her lips. Ella smiled back at her mother before glancing out the now-open door.

All three of them walked out into the crisp air of a London morning. The Doctor glanced at his watch "1998" He then glanced up at the small cottage before them. Deep down he knew he'd be much longer than he wanted to be, but some things were worth being on time for.  
The sky clouded over, the start of a storm. The Doctor knew all too well that was no ordinary storm. He quickly ushered them into the house, briefly explaining to Lottie the situation before placing a perception filter over the house. This was so he ensured they would never find his little girl.

The first move towards Ella's life on earth…


End file.
